Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for doors and windows and refers to a device for opening and closing a wing, in particular an outwardly-opening pivoting wing. The device according to the invention can be applied to wings articulated about vertical axes or to wings rotatable about horizontal axes.
Description of Prior Art
Outwardly-opening pivoting wings are sometimes associated with insect screens. In these cases, the device that controls the opening and closing of the wing must be arranged so as not to interfere with the insect screen, to allow the opening and closing of the wing without prior lifting or removal of the insect screen. In these applications, devices are used for opening and closing the wing that are mounted on the frame.
CH410666 describes a device for opening and closing a pivoting wing, comprising a stationary support attached to the frame, a slide movable relative to the stationary support in a rectilinear direction between an open wing position and a closed wing position, an arm articulated to the stationary support about an articulation axis and having a distal end that slides in a groove of the wing, wherein the slide has a control pin, which engages a cam formed in the arm.
A drawback of this known solution is that, during closing of the wing, it is necessary to apply a very high torque to the arm when the door is near to the frame to compress the seals, which are usually arranged between the wing and the frame. This causes a high stress of the control pin and the pivot pin, which are therefore subject to a high risk of fatigue failure.